Wait For Love
by maddiex0xanne
Summary: What happens in Tree Hill as graduation approaches? Just found Peyton's prom dress from eppy 4.15! let me know if you want to know where you can find it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Alright Nathan, how does it look?"

It was the night before graduation and everyone tried on their gowns for the last time.

"It looks great Hales, and like our son is ready to come out. Let's just hope Shaq can wait until after graduation."

"Will you stop calling him that Nathan? I just hope that he is born before my parents leave for vacation."

"Only a couple more days, and we'll officially be a family." Nathan said as he pulled Haley close to him and placed his hand on her stomach.

"P. Sawyer! Will you hurry up and get out of that bathroom!"

"I'm coming Brooke; I'm not feeling that well today and I want to make sure that everything is perfect tonight on my date with Lucas. Let's just take Haley and Nathan the gift, get our nails done, and come back so I can get ready."

Brooke had the hugest smile on her face as she finished the final stitches.

"I have now completed Clothes Over Broes, for babies. Tutor girl and tutor baby will be so excited!

Haley and Nathan were hanging up pictures as the doorbell rang. Haley went to get it as Nathan hung up a picture of Haley's first sonogram.

"Good morning tutor girl and tutor baby!"

"Hey Brooke, hey Peyton, come on in."

"Okay so I brought you one more gift for tutor baby. Ah! I'm so excited!" Brooke said as she was walking to the nursery.

Haley and Nathan opened the clothes for their son and started laughing.

"Thank you Brooke." Nathan said.

"No problem. Sorry, but P. Sawyer and I gotta go get our nails done. I'll be back tonight to help with the nursery."

After their nails were done, the girls went back to Peyton's as Brooke helped her get ready for her date. 7 o'clock on the dot and Lucas walked up to Peyton's room.

"That's my cue. You two have fun tonight."

"Hey Blondie." Lucas said as he passionately kissed Peyton.

"You look amazing," he said, "especially those green eyes of yours."

"Well thank you." Peyton said with a bright smile on her face.

The two of them left the house and drove to the beach. Lucas had a blanket laid down with rose petals scattered across the sand. After the two ate their dessert, they walked along the shore.

"This has been an amazing night Lucas."

"Anything to see my girl happy."

Lucas had his arm around Peyton as she nestled her head into his chest.

"Peyton, you have changed my life. You have made the happiest I have ever been. Without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you too Lucas Scott."

Suddenly, Lucas took Peyton's hand and knelt down. He slowly pulled out a small, black velvet box. Peyton's jaw dropped.

"Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Peyton- Oh my God, Lucas. It's my… my moms…Peyton tried to speak but tears came out instead. How did you? Where did you? Lucas… tears kept pouring out of Peyton's eyes

Lucas- When I asked your father. I wanted it to be special for you Peyton. I love you.

Peyton- Yes. Yes, oh my god yes Lucas I couldn't even think of life without you. Peyton couldn't stop crying as Lucas slid her mother's ring onto her finger.

Peyton and Lucas spent the night on the beach, lying in each others arms. Peyton had finally got her dream of being with the man she truly loved.

Peyton- I cannot believe you Lucas, how much you went through to do all of this. Talking with my father, the ring, everything. It's amazing, you're amazing. Peyton leaned in and gently kissed him.

Lucas- I told you Peyton, I love to see you happy and smiling. I would do anything for you to be my wife.

Peyton- Lucas, do you think you could drive me to go see Brooke? Ever since the sixth grade we promised each other that we would be the first to know and see the ring when one of us got engaged.

Lucas- Of course I will, let's just stay a little longer.

Peyton nestled her head into Lucas' chest as he kissed her forehead.

Lucas- Hey blondie, Lucas said to Peyton as she opened up her eyes. I know you wanted to go see Brooke right away but you looked so peaceful, I wanted to let you rest a bit

Peyton- Thanks. Peyton leaned in and kissed him passionately. Let's go see her.

Lucas- Actually, I think I'm going to let you two spend some time together. Plus, my mom is all excited, so I'm sure she is going to have me tell her everything. Is that okay?

Peyton- Yeah, it's perfect

Peyton- Brooke Penelope Davis get up!

Brooke- P. Sawyer, it's like 7.30 in the morning, on a Saturday. What do you want?

Peyton- Brooke, if you don't get your butt out of bed you will not be able to hear the best story in your life or see the most perfect ring I have ever…

Brooke immediately shot up from her bed

Brooke- OH MY GOD PEYTON MARIE SAWYER! YOU ARE NOW WAITING TO SHOW ME!

Peyton- It just happened last night on my date with Lucas. It was amazing Brooke. I would have come sooner, but I fell asleep in Lucas' arms on the beach.

Brooke- Oh my God Peyton do you know what this means?

Peyton- Um, that I'm getting married?

Brooke- Well obviously, but Peyton, you're going to need someone to help you with this wedding and make your wedding dress. And who better than your very best friend? I mean I'm not saying you won't be good, but I mean you're all like…

Peyton- Brooke, I would be honored if you made me wedding dress, and helped me with the wedding.

Brooke had a huge smile on her face

Brooke- I'm really glad we're like this again Peyton. I miss you so much.

Peyton- I missed you to B. Davis. Now let's get some sleep, we can plan when we wake up.

Lucas- Hey ma

Karen had Lucas' baby album on her very pregnant stomach.

Lucas- I did it mom, I asked Peyton to marry me.

Karen- Oh my gosh Lucas, I'm so happy for you, and Peyton.

Karen got up and gave her son a huge hug.

Karen- So, did she recognize the ring?

Lucas- The second she saw it she knew it was her moms. It was like her mom was there with us, and that is exactly what I wanted for her, to see that smile on her face.

Karen- You have grown up to be quite an amazing man Lucas. Keith would be so proud of you right now.

Lucas- Yeah, I miss him everyday. I think later Peyton and I are going to her mom's and Keith's graves. We do that a lot now, go to their graves. It's really good for me to go there and talk to Keith.

Karen- I'm sure it is. Her eyes were tearing up. Listen, I have a doctor's appointment in a half an hour. How about after that you, me, and Peyton go out for some lunch.

Lucas- Sounds great ma.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"…and finally, I would like to take a moment to remember Jimmy Edwards. Though he may not be here celebrating this day with us, he will always be in our hearts."

The crowd went silent for a moment

"And now," Brooke said with a huge smile across her face, "to Tree Hill High's graduating class of 2007, WE MADE IT!"

Everyone threw their caps in the air and started cheering. They had finally graduated from high school. All of a sudden, Haley put her hand on her stomach.

Haley-Nathan. Nathan Scott! He couldn't hear her so she hit him in the arm.

Nathan- Ouch, what's wrong?

Haley- Nathan, we need to hurry up and get me to a hospital. My water just broke

Nathan- Oh my gosh! Okay lets just chill, lets um, Haley get Lucas

Haley- Nathan relax, I'll be in labor for a couple of hours, but we need to get to the hospital because I'm in a lot of pain right now from these contractions

Nathan- Okay, I'm gonna go get the car so were not jammed in here forever.

Haley- Nathan let's just go together I'm going to need help getting in the car anyway.

Nathan- Haley you need to go get Lucas!

Haley- I'll just call him and tell him to meet us at the hospital.

Haley dialed his number. After it rang a couple times it went to voicemail.

Haley- Lucas! Luke my water just broke, Nathan and I are in the car right now on the way to the hospital, but I need you to tell Brooke and Peyton.

Nathan- And Karen!

Haley-Oh yeah and your mom! Just meet Nathan in the waiting room, or I'm sure they'll let you in my room. Ah, I just had another contraction. Oh my gosh, okay Lucas just um, take your time, but not to long; I'll see you soon.

Lucas was taking a picture of Peyton and Brooke when his cell phone started vibrating.

Lucas- Hold on a second guys, I have a voicemail…from Haley

Brooke- We did it P. Sawyer! Oh my gosh now we can finally start planning for that wedding!

Peyton- About that Brooke, Luke and I were thinking, what if you, Haley, Nathan, the baby, Karen and her baby, my dad, Lucas, and I go to like Hawaii or some gorgeous place and have a really small wedding?

Brooke- Umm…that would be…

Peyton- I know we always said we would have a big wedding and everything, but you would still design my dress, and of course be my maid of honor. Me and you can even go a few days early to spend together and …

Brooke- Peyton that would be amazing.

Lucas- You guys, Haley's in the hospital

Brooke- Oh my gosh, what happened?

Lucas- No it's not bad, her water broke. But she said to go home and change first. We are probably going to be there for a while so you guys should grab something to do there.

Peyton- Okay, how about you pick us up from Brooke's house in a half an hour?

Lucas- Sounds great, I'll see you guys then.

Brooke and Peyton rushed home and changed. Brooke grabbed some magazines, her camera, and her iPod. She knew that she wasn't going to read or listen to music, but just in case.

Brooke- P. Sawyer have you seen that Clothes over Bro's onesie I made Tutor girl?

Peyton- Yeah I already got it. Let's go Lucas is here!

The three of them arrived at the hospital. When they walked in they saw Karen being wheeled in by one of the nurses.

Lucas- You to mom? Lucas seemed a little worried.

Karen- Haley's water broke also? Man what a day! Listen Lucas, I want you to be with Haley, but I am going to need you. I'll explain everything to my doctor and see if I can get a room either with or near Haley okay? Just go back to the waiting room with everyone.

Nathan came out to the waiting room to see if the gang had arrived yet.

Nathan- Hey guys, so the doctors said her water actually broke _during _graduation and Haley thought that the contractions were just pains from being nervous. She's at 8 centimeters, so the baby should be coming really soon.

Brooke- I'm so excited, tutor baby is almost here! Call us back when it's almost time okay? Go be with Haley I'm sure she needs you right now.

Lucas came back with a worried look. Peyton went up to him.

Peyton- What's wrong babe?

Lucas- My mom just went into labor. How am I supposed to be with her and Haley? My mom needs me since Keith isn't here, but Hales is my best friend I can't just be gone.

Peyton- It's gonna be okay Lucas. I'm sure everything will work out fine okay?

Lucas- Let's just hope so…

Two hours later Nathan came back into the waiting room.

Nathan- Okay guys, she's about to push. The doctors said you guys can come in because Hales is gonna need **a lot **of support.

A couple minutes later….

Doctor- Okay, here comes baby number 1…

Brooke and Peyton- NUMBER 1?!

Nathan- We'll explain later. Come on Hales, he's almost here.

Doctor- It's a boy!

The nurses grabbed the baby and cleaned him off. They wouldn't give him to Haley yet because she was about to contract again for baby number two. Instead, they gave the baby boy to Nathan, who held his son near Haley's face. Brooke shot a couple of pictures when Haley started contracting again.

Doctor- Okay Haley, just a few more pushes and you'll be done.

Brooke- Come on Hales you can do it!

Doctor- Here we come. It's a girl!

The nurses were cleaning off the newborn while Haley had her son in her arms.

Peyton whispering to Brooke

Peyton- Did you know they were having twins?!

Brooke- Of course I didn't know! That's probably why they moved into Dan's house, for the extra room. Oh my god it totally makes sense now why they wouldn't let us see the nursery!

Peyton- Lucas did you know? Lucas… Brooke where did Lucas go?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas had been in Karen's room, three down from Haley's. He could hear Brooke and Peyton going crazy over the new babies.

Karen- Lucas, I think it's time.

Doctor- Okay son, just hold your mothers hand and help her with her breathing. Are you ready Ms. Scott?

Karen- Ready as I'll ever be.

Karen started pushing, and 2 minutes later, a beautiful baby girl came to the world.

Lucas- Ma, she's beautiful.

The doctor handed Lucas his new baby sister and he took her over to Karen.

Karen- Hi there baby girl, I love you.

The nurses took the newborn to do the usual checkups.

Lucas- So ma, what's her name?

Karen- Well, before Keith left we had always talked about baby names. He said he loved the name Isabella.

The nurse brought Karen back her daughter and placed her into her arms.

Karen- This is your little sister Lucas, Isabella Anne. Say hi to your big brother baby girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley had two sleeping babies in her arms as everyone gathered in the room.

Brooke- Tutor mom they are beautiful. You should have told us it was going to be twins! Now tutor baby girl won't have a clothes over bro's onesie like her handsome brother.

Peyton- Your son looks exactly like you Nate.

Nathan- Yeah, let's just hope his jump shot is as good as mine.

Haley- Nathan Scott! You can not say that about Kaden!

Brooke- Ah! You named them without telling us!

Haley- Sorry Brooke, we actually wanted to wait until Lucas got back from Karen's room to tell everyone.

Nathan took his son from Haley's arm and cradled him close to his heart

Nathan- But this little man right here, Kaden Keith Scott is the new love of my life.

Nathan put his pinky in Kaden's hand as he wrapped all his little fingers around it. Brooke snapped a picture as all three girls had tears running down there cheeks. Lucas walked in with a huge smile on his face. He went and sat down next to Peyton, placing his arm around her waist and kissing her gently on the forehead.

Lucas- So how are my girls, all _four _of them?

Haley- Were all doing good. Jordyn Elizabeth, this is your Uncle Luke.

Nathan- And Kaden here, well I can already tell that he'll be better at free throws than you.

Everyone started laughing. It was pure bliss, 5 best friends, and the 2 new loves of everyone's lives all together. But in a split second, everything can change that.

Nurse yelling- WE NEED A DOCTOR IN 307 NOW!

Everyone was racing down the hallway, but nothing was more clear than the sound of the EKG machine beeps racing against time.

Lucas sprung up and sprinted to the room.

Peyton- Lucas!

Lucas- That's my mom's room! Something is wrong!

Lucas arrived to the door.

Nurse- Son we cannot let you in right now.

Lucas- That is my mom in there! What is going on?! She just had my little sister 15 minutes ago, how can something be wrong?! I need to go see her!

Nurse- We cannot let you in here right now; we are not sure what is going on. Your sister is in the newborn's room right now. I understand that your friend is three room's down. I am not allowed to do this, but I will go get her and you can take her to your friend's room while we figure out what is wrong with your mother.

Lucas didn't know what to do. He followed the nurse to the room.

Nurse- What is her name?

Lucas- Isabella Anne Scott. She has brown hair, blue eyes. Weighs 7 pounds and 3 ounces.

Nurse- Here she is. Okay Lucas, I will walk down with you to your room. As soon as I find out any information about your mother I will get you.

Lucas arrived to Haley's room holding Isabella.

Peyton- Oh my gosh, is that her?

Lucas- Yeah, this is my little sister, Isabella Anne.

Haley- Lucas, she is gorgeous. Can I hold her?

Lucas- Yeah, as long as I get to hold my baby niece.

The two switched babies. Both of the girls were sound asleep, wrapped in yellow blankets with pink hats on their heads.

Brooke- Lucas, what happened to your mom? Is she okay?

Lucas- I'm not really sure what happened. But they didn't let me in. The nurse let me bring Bella in here; I guess she knew I would need some comfort.

Peyton- Everything is going to be okay Luke; your mom is a fighter.

Everyone sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Peyton had her head nestled in Lucas' chest and he was holding his baby sister. Brooke was holding the twins, allowing Nathan and Haley to rest. The silence broke as the nurse came to the door.

Nurse- Lucas, your mother is stable now, but the doctor would like to talk to you.

Lucas- Thank you. I will be in her room in a minute.

Peyton- I'll hold Bella Luke, you go see your mom.

Lucas- Thanks Peyton. I love you.

Peyton- I love you to baby.

Lucas kissed Peyton before he slowly walked down the hall, dreading what he would here next.

Brooke- This is amazing P. Sawyer. I am so happy for you and Lucas. I can't wait till these munchkins are a little older so we can take them shopping with us.

Peyton- Slow down there B. Davis lets just get through the day. Since Lucas is going to be with his mom and Bella for the next few weeks and Haley and Nathan are going to have their hands full, do you

Brooke- Peyton I would love to stay with you. Besides, we could use a little girl time. I mean pretty soon you'll get married and then who knows what will happened.

Peyton- Brooke, you know I will always be there and hang out with you. You're my Brooke! I don't care if I'm driving 3 kids to basketball practice everyday, you're my best friend. Nothing is going to change that.

Brooke- P. Sawyer what would I do without you?

Lucas slowly approached the room, where he saw his mother attached to numerous tubes. The doctor noticed him and came outside.

Lucas- How is she doing doc?

Doctor- She's stable, for now. At first we weren't sure what it was, but we took some tests and x-rays. Son, your mother has a tumor growing right next to her lung. It was pushing against her lung, making it so she could not breathe.

Lucas- Is she… is she going to live?

Doctor- She will live, but not for that long if we do not operate within the next 36 hours. The thing is, this procedure is very risky and the recovery time most be observed for multiple weeks.

Lucas- Then what is the problem?

Doctor- Your mother has to go to a hospital in Chicago, and she will have to stay there for at least two months.

Lucas- What if she doesn't go? What if she doesn't get the surgery?

Doctor- If your mother decides to reject the surgery, she won't be able to make it for more than 5 days.

**Please review! I don't know how many people are actually reading this and I don't want to get my hopes up that I'm writing a good story if no one is reading it. Even if you hate it, please respond. I'll take ideas for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

3 weeks later

Karen was at the hospital in Illinois getting treatment. Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke all stayed at Lucas' house to help with Isabella. Since Lucas had to run the café for Karen, Peyton and Brooke spent most of their time at the house taking care of the newborn. Nathan also works at the café with Lucas to help out, and to get some extra cash. Around 11 every morning, Peyton and Brooke go over to Haley's to help her with the twins and plan the wedding. Since it was warm and the sun was out, the girl decided to walk. Peyton had Isabella in a sling carrier around her neck. She and Brooke often walked over to Haley and Nathan's so they could spend time together. Ever since all the babies were born, there wasn't much time to have friendship or have any "girl time". As they walked up the sidewalk, Brooke quietly opened the door to hear Haley singing to the twins. She was in the kitchen with Kaden lying against her chest; Jordyn was lying in her bassinet close by.

Haley singing-

_Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you._

_And I want to wake up with the rain_

_Falling on the tin roof_

_While I'm safe therein your arms_

_So all I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

Brooke- Haley James Scott you are amazing.

Haley- Oh hey guys! Ha yeah that always gets Jordyn to fall asleep.

Peyton- Well I think you did it to Bella to; man we could really use you at about hmm... 3 a.m.!

Haley- So how are you guys doing with that? She is still staying up that late?

Brooke- Yeah, poor girl. I think since there are 3 of us taking care of her, it's harder for her. She just doesn't have the mother figure and the father figure. She had Karen for 2 days, then Lucas, Peyton, and I.

Haley- Well now that everyone is well, almost asleep, we can work on that wedding of yours girly! I'll go put Kaden in the bassinet with Jordyn and you can put Isabella in the one next to the twins'; it's not a problem since Dan bought us double size bassinets.

Peyton- Actually, I was hoping today we can just have some girl time. I'm sick of all this wedding stuff, I think we can take a break from it; and I was hoping we could do a little shopping.

Brooke- Oh thank God! I am in need of some new shirts since half of mine have baby who-knows-what all over them. And tutor mom you definitely need a hot new outfit for your date with Nathan on Friday.

Haley- What! What date?

Brooke- Well, we already talked to Nathan and Lucas, Peyton, and I are going to take care of the babies so you can have a night with your husband. It's already taken care of Hales, the hotel is paid for and everything. I won't tell you anything else that's happening, but honey, you're definitely going to need something hot for this.

Since the babies would sleep for a couple hours anyways, the girls decided to go out anyways. At the mall Peyton had Kaden in the sling, and Brooke was pushing Isabella in the double stroller. Haley had a carrier wrapped around her, with Jordyn in it, facing her mother. It was the only way to keep her from fussing. The girls got in the store and found some dresses for Haley to try on. Even though she was still a little fussy, Haley set Jordyn in the stroller, in front of Isabella. As Haley was trying on dresses, Brooke was looking at some shirts next to the dressing rooms, and Peyton was watching the babies. Jordyn kept getting louder and louder with her fusses and there was only one thing Peyton knew to do; pull out the keys. Peyton jingled the keys above Jordyn's face, and quickly got a smile out of her. Haley then came out of the dressing room.

Haley- Alright, how do I look?

Peyton- You look amazing Hales; Nathan is gonna love you in that dress.

Brooke- Tutor mom, wow! For just having two babies you look pretty hot in that dress.

Haley- I really like this one a lot, I don't think I even want to try on others.

Brooke- We'll get it then! I'm gonna get some t-shirts and then I thought we could get these little rascals some cute little summer outfits. Who knows? Maybe we will find a little basketball uniform for Kaden to wear to his daddy's basketball games.

Haley- sarcastically Yeah! And then we could get Bella and Jordyn matching cheer uniforms and pom-poms!

Brooke- Haley you are a genius!


End file.
